herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kung Jin
|type of hero = Outright Fighter}} Kung Jin is the younger cousin of Kung Lao and one of the main protagonists in Mortal Kombat X. He is voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch, who also played Adam Park, Ichigo Kurosaki, Itsuki Koizumi, Nero, Yu Narukami, Vash the Stampede, Zero, and Lelouch vi Britannia. Appearance Kung Jin is Chinese, having long black hair tied into a mid-high ponytail and dark brown eyes. He dons a gold headpiece that travels towards the chin with sharp edges, a necklace with two teeth shaped objects, with a stone in the middle, and a red beaded necklace. He wears a metallic plate on his left shoulder, armbands, and a kimono like attire with a ring holding on towards the top of the left side of his shirt with various designs. He has a red otaiku with a white sash in the middle and a ring holding it together. He wears baggy-like pants with golden, vertical stripes going down towards his armored boots. His quiver of arrows are slung behind his back. Personality Kung Jin has the same personality like any young person were he believes that he is better then everyone else. He has a problem with rules and following orders. Kung Jin when he was a member of the Special Forces didn't think much of the soldiers or the government they served. Kung Jin tells Cassie and Jacqui that as a shaolin monk the things that he has seen would blow their minds and is nothing compared to what has seen. Kung Jin is not very patient he prefers to get things done rather then plan. When Cassie plan to to talk to Sub-Zero fails because Kung Jin decided to do things his way he put the blame on Cassie for the plan failing. Sub-Zero points out to Jin that he should listen to his superiors rather mock them but Jin doesn't take his advice. Kung Jin will mock, insult and taunt his opponents he is brash, overconfident and extremely arrogant. During Mortal Kombat 11 Kung Lao tells Cassie that Jin has out grown the Special Forces and no longer wants to have anything to do with them. Kung Jin likes to show off, boast and brag. In many of his fights Kung Jin is always saying something rude to get his opponents mad at him. Powers and Abilities Kung Jin has demonstrated himself to be a master archer, and is highly exceptional in hand to hand combat. His skill with a bow is unmatched, able to fire multiple arrows in a short time, with incredibly accuracy and precision. He is capable of summoning his bow when the time calls for it, and can shoot multiple trick arrows with a variety of different effects. He's also a highly acrobatic and nimble fighter, able to maneuver around the battlefield with ease. Quotes Trivia *Unlike the rest of his team, Kung Jin is the only member of the new defenders of Earthrealm to not be a son or daughter of a previous defender of Earthrealm; instead he's the cousin of Kung Lao. *A discourse between Kung Jin and Raiden, as well as one of Kung Jin's comments during a fight with Tanya, and a half-confirmation on the speculation of fans by one of the game's writers has led to a strong implication in Kung Jin being the first homosexual character in the Mortal Kombat series. Later, via Twitter, creator Dominic Cianciolo confirmed that Kung Jin is indeed homosexual. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Mortal Kombat Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Outright Category:Thieves Category:Controversial Category:Arrogant Category:Warriors Category:Bond Protector Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Hope Bringer Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Envious Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Strategists Category:Wrathful Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Determinators Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Wise Category:Genius Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Related to Villain Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Charismatic Category:One-Man Army Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Successors Category:Lethal Category:Teenagers Category:Superheroes Category:Dreaded Category:Master Orator Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Passionate Learners Category:Voice of Reason Category:Dimwits